


milk and honey (warm and lovely)

by junemoon



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dotae are in love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, i love dotae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junemoon/pseuds/junemoon
Summary: One of Taeyong favorite things may be the slow and warm evenings he shares with his lovely Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	milk and honey (warm and lovely)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so the title and inspiration for this fic came from the song Honey by Raveena. Its a lovely song I would recommend you to listen to it. I've listened to it for the last few weeks but for some reason when I put it on this evening the idea for this fic popped into my head. Dotae have been on my mind a lot so I guess that's why this happened. 
> 
> Disclaimers  
> = This is the first time I have written a story so it may be sound awkward when reading it and there are most likely mistakes with grammar and punctuation.  
> = I wrote this in two hours (i have no idea how i did that) so the time I spent on it mixed with the fact this is the first story I have wrote will probably not mix well.
> 
> Aside from that I hope you enjoy. I would appreciate kudos and comments about what you think. we could even just talk about dotae >.<

Taeyong was absolutely shattered after work. He had not felt tiredness like this in months, but work had been brutally hectic for the last few days, so it was understandable. The only reason he was able to muster enough energy to get home was because of his Doyoung. His boyfriend of 4 years whom he fell in love with more and more every day. His best friend, soulmate and the light of his life. It may sound a bit extreme, but it was because they were utterly in love with each other. They could live without each other but life with Doyoung was truly warm and lovely. He was so excited to wind down and have a slow evening with his moonlight.

His stop was called out on the train and he quickly exited. It was about a 10-minute walk to his apartment. He listened to music to pass the time. He made it to his front door and quickly opened the door. He toed off his shoes and put his coat and keys at their place. ‘’Doie, I’m home!’’ He walked towards the sofa and heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming from the bedroom. He got comfortable on the sofa and felt some of his tiredness disappear. ‘’Hi sweetie, how was work?’’ As soon as Doyoung appeared in front of him, he felt himself relax. He smiled and leaned back so Doyoung could sit on his lap. ‘’Work was fine, how was work for you?’’ ‘’We had lots of costumers, so I was really happy,’’ ‘’That’s great I guess you won’t have competition with the new coffee shop anymore’’. ‘’I hope so’’ Doyoung said while nuzzling his nose onto Taeyong neck and giving him a hug.

Doyoung moved to look at Taeyong in the eyes while still hugging him with his arms around his waist. ‘’Come forward a bit, let me get behind you’’. Taeyong gave him a suggestive look. ‘’Not that you moron’’ Doyoung said swatting Taeyong’s arm. Taeyong chuckled and then moved so Doyoung had space to get behind him on the sofa. Once Doyoung got behind him he started massaging his shoulders and neck and kissed him softly wherever he could reach. ‘’As much as I would love to do that, I think we are both too tired, baby’’. Taeyong sighed as Doyoung massaged certain points feeling the tension leave. They were silent for a few minutes as Doyoung continued to massage Taeyong. ‘’I think you should stop now I’m nearly about to fall sleep’’. Doyoung moved his hands off Taeyong and came to sit next to him. ‘’I was thinking we should make veggie stir fry, I got some leftover tofu stew is well’’. ‘’That sounds delicious’’ Taeyong said. He held Doyoung’s hand and then started peppering kisses all over it and on his wrist. He then started peppering kisses up his arm. ‘’Yong, I think I need my arm to be able to cook, maybe you were thinking something else is delicious’’ Taeyong winked and let go of his arm.

Doyoung got up and walked to the record player and then turned a record on. The music started and he made his way to the kitchen. Taeyong went to their bedroom to get into more comfy clothes. When he walked out of the bedroom he slowly walked up behind Doyoung trying to not make noise and then quickly put his arms around Doyoung waist giving him a hug. ‘’Oof the stir fry is nearly ready, honey.’’ ‘’It smells great’’. Doyoung turned to hug him back. Doyoung was naturally on the warmer side so hugging him was one of Taeyong favourite things to do. Doyoung had to go back to stirring the food so Taeyong decided to sit at the kitchen counter so he could stare at his boyfriend. He was beautiful in many ways and Taeyong really counted himself as lucky. ‘’Ah the food is ready.’’ Doyoung plated up the food and brought it to the table. They both sat down and started eating while chatting about random things. ‘' _This is what I like, evenings like this’’_ Taeyong thought.

* * *

They finished eating and went to wash the dishes. They started playing around as Doyoung splashing water onto Taeyong and Taeyong put his wet hands onto Doyoung cheeks. They dried up the dishes and then themselves. A slow song was playing on the record player and Doyoung held both of Taeyongs hands and they started swaying drunk on the atmosphere. They got closer to each other and started slow dancing in the kitchen. Taeyong and Doyoung felt many different emotions while dancing, the ones people who are in love feel. They were in love with each other _and_ with the atmosphere they created when they were together. After a few minutes of dancing they ended up slowly kissing each other. _Slow and sweet like honey._ It was magical when they would kiss as nothing else would exist but them in that moment.

As they moved away from each other Taeyong sighed feeling dazed from the kissing. ‘’Think its time for bed, bub’’ Doyoung said while patting Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong leaned into the touch for a moment and then went to turn off the record player. They both went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Doyoung started using his toothbrush as a mic and sang the cheesiest love song he could think of. Taeyong found it super funny. ’’Baby, gosh I really love you’’ Taeyong stated. ‘’I know I have that effect on people’’ Taeyong pushed Doyoung ‘’Shush, don’t be so corny’’ Doyoung laughed and with a smile he said ‘’I love you too.’’

They entered their bedroom and Taeyong put the lamp on and sat on the end of the bed. Doyoung waited for Taeyong to manoeuvre to the head of the bed and as he got into a comfortable position Doyoung climbed on top of him. They looked at each other for a few moments. Doyoung lowered himself so that they could continue the kissing session from earlier. It was slow and wet and Taeyong felt heady. There was no plan to take it further, they just wanted to enjoy each other. After a few moments they stopped and Doyoung moved to the side to lie next to Taeyong. It started raining and Taeyong turned to look at Doyoung. The light from the lamp was giving him a golden hue. Taeyong had his own personal moonlight. They got into the covers and into a position where they were holding each other but still comfortable. Then they sweetly wished each other good night and both fell asleep happy.

> _Don’t_ _you feel lucky that we can end the day like that?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading <3\. I wanted to upload this before I start overthinking if it is good or not. Since its my first time writing a story it's not great but still I'm proud of it. I hope you all are happy, healthy and safe <3 <3<3


End file.
